Let Them Bleed
by Armed Synergist
Summary: Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm trying to help destroy the world! Care to hear my story? Dark!Naruto Insane!Naruto No Pairing as of yet, vote for one!
1. Let's Talk!

**Yo! Me again. Just really wanted to make a fic that I haven't seen that often on FF, on where Naruto is a complete berserker/badass so that's what I'm gonna do! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah…**

* * *

**Song for this chapter(and kinda this whole story): Let It Burn - RED**

* * *

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, kid!"

I laughed to myself. How many people had asked me that question…?

"Me?" I began, "I'm nobody. I'm just a guy you happened to piss off, so let the lady go, huh? Maybe you can walk away from this."

He gave me a look of disbelief before opening his mouth again. This guy's voice was… annoying.

"Look brat, I don't know who you are, but I'm leaving and I'm taking her with me!"

He noticed the headband that hung around my neck. He laughed.

"Ha-ha! What the hell's a missing nin from the Leaf doing way the hell out here? Didn't ya here kid? Your 'home' burnt to the ground six months ago! Why do you even bother wearing that damned thing anymore! You're-"

He stopped speaking when he noticed the kunai in his shoulder blade. He started to shake, hell, he might have pissed himself. I approached calmly, the woman to her chance and ran. As I closed in he shook a bit more. In a sudden burst of pride his face changed, he was angry again. He pulled the knife from his shoulder and readied it in front of him. Impressive, for an average thug he had a rather high pain tolerance.

"What? Don't like it when people mention that shithole of a village? You missing nin are all the same! You run away from your villages and then as soon as someone talks bad about them you get all pissy! Like I sa-"

I interrupted him again. I don't know if it was the shock or the pain this time, but the annoying ass noise he mad when I shoved my hand through his gut just made me wanna kill him even more. Through the mess I had made of his insides I could feel his spinal cord.

I grabbed it.

"Look, man," I said, a bit of a smirk playing at my lips, I loved this part. "I couldn't care less about that god damned hole in the ground, but the simple fact is, picking on women is unforgivable. And while it's annoying enough I had to go out of my way to save her…"

I threw a glance over my shoulder where I could sense the woman from before hiding behind the corner watching what I was doing so he would know who I meant.

"you just won't shut. The fuck. Up." With that I ripped his spine out and threw it on the ground next to where he had fallen. I pulled out one of the bottles I had hanging of my belt and used my chakra to siphon the blood from his body. Might as well not waste this.

As I turned around to walk away I got a glimpse of the woman I had just saved, the look on her face was one I should be used to by now.

She was terrified of me.

Who wouldn't be? I just tore another man's spine out of his gut.

She ran. They always run. No thanks for the demon I guess.

I think maybe I should tell you guys a bit about me before I get any further into telling this story. My name is Naruto Uzumaki… or is it Namikaze..? well regardless of whatever the hell you want to call me, I'm 23 years old, I stand at 6 feet 1 inches, have blond hair and I'm a missing nin. I left the Village Hidden in the Leaves when I was 15 years old. The war against Tobi and Kabuto's army had been won, and when I returned home I was shunned for the… "methods…." I had used to win it. I had used every ounce of the Kyubi's chakra to stop them, the beast was gone, I was no longer it's host, but I was denied entrance back into the village, Lady Tsunade, the woman I had thought of as my mother, fell in battle against Madara Uchiha and I guess the council thought I had fulfilled my purpose and cast me out.

No one spoke out against them.

Not a single one of my friends or teacher gave a shit enough about me to try and get them to let me back in. My life was over, I could never fulfill my dream of becoming hokage, and I could never see my "friends" again. Nothing was left for me. So I did the one thing I could think of doing.

I killed myself.

Well, I tried to, I kunai through the throat would generally kill most people, and without the Kyubi in me anymore I thought I was well on my way to the afterlife. But it was then I received an offer that changed my life. The Kyubi appeared before me, a smaller version of himself, but it was him. He offered to save me, to make me a member of the Fox Clan. I owe that fox everything.

He gave me a purpose again.

I broke my contract with the toads and trained for five years in the fox realm, Kitsunenohara** (1)**

I learned all their techniques, their fighting styles, learned to summon them, and most of all

I learned Sage Mode from the foxes.

This leads me to where I currently am, walking down the dark streets of Kumogakure, in the middle of the night searching for the only Jinchuuriki that I actually know, Killer Bee. It's all part of the task I was assigned during my training, I have to find all the Jinchuuriki and get them to join our cause. You see, the Kyubi has come up with a plan that I think will turn out to be a lot of fun, and even though it's a pain in my ass to have to find all the Jinchuuriki, it'll be worth it later on so I'm glad to help, after all, I owe the fox my life. But what is this plan you say? Well I'm glad you asked! You see, my master, the Kyubi no Kitsune wants one thing.

He wants to rule the world!

* * *

**(1) Kitsunenohora roughly translates to fox-field  
**

**Kinda short… but most first chapters are, trust me I have some crazy ass ideas for this story and where I'm gonna take it, I currently lack any idea as to what the pairing will be in this one so you guys should review or PM me with who you'd like to see paired up with Naruto. Keep in mind he's gonna be pretty insane sometimes. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, rate and review and all that jazz.**


	2. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Well, I can't say I'm disappointed in you guys considering I got a bunch of reviews on day 1, thanks to all you guys who gave me ideas for the pairing and keep it up, I still haven't decided so keep reviewing to let me know who you wanna see! This one is a bit sad but I needed to showcase a bit of Naruto's inner-workings, so to speak.  
**

* * *

**Review answering time! **

**Mzr90: ****thanks, and Amaru huh, might have to do that…**

**IRAssault: ****Anko has been a maybe from the beginning so I might work that in somehow.**

**Melkor44: ****IKR? I love stories where Naruto is crazy as hell, and for all intents and purposes thus far everything that happened in the Manga is Cannon, it happened before my story even began, so all Jinchuuriki besides Naruto (who isn't a Jinchuuriki anymore) and Bee are dead but I may be able to work Fu in somehow, if you'd like to PM me with ideas to include her go ahead.**

* * *

**Nothing else to say here really, so here goes chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Song: Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye**

* * *

I walked down the street with my head down. It was something I only really did every now and then at night. It was strange, after all that had happened I wouldn't really think that thinking about my old home would bring me down. But here I was, shuffling my feet down the streets of Kumo, walking aimlessly to nowhere in particular. I pulled the hood of my cloak up over my head.

It's weird, thinking back on all the memories I had there… I can't really think of a time when I was sad in Konoha. Besides when the bastards kicked me out…

Do I miss being there? Hell no. do I miss some of the people from there? As much as I hate to admit it, and not that I would ever tell any of them, but yeah, I do. Iruka sensei more than anyone. He was pretty much the dad I always wanted, but the past is the past.

You know, between me and you guys-

Wait. Was that?

A flash of midnight blue. The smell of lavender shampoo and perfume. She's gotten even more beautiful. She turns to look at me and smiles. I stop dead where I stand. She beckons me to come closer.

I blink,

She disappears.

My head falls a bit lower.

You know that saying about how "the ghosts of your past can come back to haunt you?" Well, mine do haunt me. It only happens every once in a while but when it does it scares the hell out of me.

"Hinata…" I sigh to myself.

One of the few people to ever truly love me… I wonder how she is now. Is she alive, or dead? There were so many things I wanted to ask her. I never really got the chance to get to know her. After Pain attacked I promised myself I would after the war. I honestly saw myself with a future.

But some things just aren't meant to be.

"Who needs love anyway…"

If I keep talking to myself people are gonna start thinking I'm crazy…

I walked into a bar and sat down, the bar tender passed me down a glass of sake. He knew me by now, how many times had I been here? Who knows, one of the perks of not being a Jinchuuriki anymore was that I could get drunk. I love alcohol, I know it's bad for me and all but hey, you only live once.

"N-Naruto…?" the words were slurred but I could recognize the voice… damn mind playing tricks on me again.

"Go away, you aren't even real." I muttered.

"Naruto it's me…" a hand fell on my shoulder, a soft hand

"Get off me. You _aren't_ real." I muttered again with a bit more force. The grip on my glass tightened.

"Naruto. Look at me!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

I slammed my glass down as I stood up, effectively knocking the hand off my shoulder.

I met her gaze.

I blinked.

She stayed there.

She was real.

Why her of all people? On a night like this? She had a look of surprise on her face; she had filled out well over the years. Creamy white skin, jade green eyes, and pink hair.

Sakura Haruno.

The only woman I had ever loved. And here she was in a bar in Kumo. Heh, ironic, isn't it? I felt my eyes narrow instinctively, damn my people skills sure have faltered… I huffed like Sasuke used to and brushed past here. If there was anyone that I didn't want to talk to it was her. I walked out onto the street and she followed, I took alleys, walked through markets, and hopped over walls and she stilled followed me. I stopped once we reached a local park.

"What do you want Sakura." I said out loud

She walked out from behind a tree and started walking towards me.

"Naruto… it really is you." She muttered "what the hell happened to you!"

"Look, if all you're going to do is yell I'm going to leave" I started walking away again and she called out to me.

"Naruto! I know things between us were strained but I haven't seen you in five years! I just want to talk!"

I bristled at those words.

"Talk about what, Sakura?" I snapped, "talk about how you used me? How you lied to me to try and get me to stop chasing Sasuke? Or maybe we can talk about how you completely ignored me after the war was over and he came back! Don't talk to me about _strained_ Haruno. Do you have any idea how bad it hurt? To watch my best friend and the woman I loved together? No. You don't. So fuck you, and fuck him."

I turned around and began walking away.

"Naruto you don't understand! You knew I loved him from the start! Sure we had our moments and I'm sorry about what happened between us but you knew from the beginning I wanted to be with Sasuke! I shouldn't have ignored you, I admit that, but I was so preoccupied with him that I-"

I stopped and in the calmest voice I could said:

"But you didn't have to cut me off. Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. I don't even need your love, but you treated me like a stranger and it felt so rough. I guess that I didn't need you though, 'because now you're just somebody that I used to know."

And with that I walked away.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little depressing, but my writing tends to reflect my mood, and let's just say it's been a long day and I love that friggin song so I had to put it in. until next time guys, R&R. **


End file.
